The Confrontation
by Judin
Summary: The inevitable fight. Putting everything aside besides emotions and coming to the conclution at last who changed, and what do we have left? yaoi KaixTala. Warning for mild violence


Author's note: There were several moments in the first season where I had to wonder why Tala didn't just attack Kai and beat him up. He certainly looked like he wanted to. Those two boys need to get their anger out, and I think it could have happened somewhat like this. Minus the yaoi of course.

Characters not mine. I make no money of beyblade.

WARNING: contains very mild yaoi and some not-so-mild violence. And a lot of insults.

* * *

The confrontation

After Rei won the battle against Bryan the Bladebreakers headed for their hotel. Rei had been sent off to hospital, and the others were unable to feel anything but grim, even in the face of their victory. They were walking towards the busses with the All-Starz, who were going to the same location. It was snowing around them. Big flakes of white falling slowly from the grey sky. Conversation was scarce and so everyone heard it when a voice spoke up behind them. "That was completely pathetic, Bryan. I can't believe you were defeated by that soft, little pussycat."

The two teams turned as one and found the Demolition boys walking past. It was Tala who was berating the limping Bryan. "You should be glad that Boris is still letting you come back to the Abbey. A loss like this is unacceptable." The pale Russian just grunted in response. He was looking straight forward, and winced softly now and then. The last blast had shaken him pretty badly, but it wasn't half as bad as what Rei had gone through, so the Bladebreakers didn't pity him.

It was Ian who discovered the group of bladers looking at them. He stopped and glared, "What are you morons staring at?" The rest of the Russian team stopped as well, and Tala snickered, "It's just the looser teams. Come on guys, we don't have time to play." They began walking again, but Spencer couldn't resist the temptation and he waved his beyblade in front of Kai tauntingly. The Hiwatari growled, but he didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Spencer!" The tall, muscular blonde hurried to catch up with his impatient captain. Tala frowned at him as he approached, hands on his hips, "You can stop gloating just because you defeated the traitor and took his pigeon from him. He wasn't even a half-decent opponent for us. I've seen amateurs fight better than he did. Dranzer will be nothing more than a foot soldier in our war; he sucks!"

"What did you say?" Kai took two steps forward, hands balled into fists. Tala just kept on walking towards the waiting helicopter, ignoring the other boy completely. "You take that back!" Kai yelled, and this time Tala stopped. He motioned for the others to go on, before he turned to face the other boy, "Oh, did I insult you? Can't stand the truth, Kai?" He smiled. The rest of the Demolition Boys reached the helicopter, but they waited for Tala without going inside.

The captain of the Bladebreakers had had just about enough, "You know nothing about truth! The Demolition Boys will be history once we are finished with you. Today you saw the proof; we are more than a match for your lousy team. You can try to cover up your nerves, but we see right through you!" The redhead snorted, "I'll be battling blue-boy over there, won't I? It's going to be a piece of cake." Tyson growled, but he stopped in surprise when Kai laughed, "Do you even know what a piece of cake looks like?"

"At least that is not my fault, while you choose to be isolated. You are afraid of the world, Kai. You long to be back in the safety of the abbey. Away from all the things that are so much bigger than you. Back in the abbey where you can pretend to be king." Tala crossed his arms over his chest and cast a haughty glance at the Bladebreakers and the All-Starz, "Why they still care about you I have no idea. They'll realise soon enough that you are a hopeless case. You may have left us twice, but you'll be back again, and we'll se how you'll be treated then, princess." He spat out the last word. Kai was quietly seething, barely in control of his anger.

Watching closely, yet not understanding a thing, Tyson was certain that Kai would explode this time. Behind him Michael mumbled, "Left them twice? Has he worked for Biovolt before?" Kenny answered him in a hushed tone, "He was born there." Tyson didn't have to turn to know that the All-Starz were shocked. He was worried about Kai. What if Tala was right? But Kai had given up on Biovolt; he had proved that once and for all when he betrayed his grandfather's offer of using Black Dranzer against Spencer. He was a Bladebreaker now. Wasn't he?

Kai seemed to reign himself in at the last minute, and he turned his back on the other Russian, "You are bitter because you know you are inferior to me. You were then and you are now. At the end of the day it was I who won. Go back to your tank, Tala. I am sure Boris is waiting for you." Tala closed his eyes for a moment. He looked like a fallen angel with his bright, red hair contrasting the whirling snow and his face an unnatural kind of peaceful.

Kai got no warning before Tala crashed into him from behind. He landed heavily on the not-quite-snow-covered tarmac. Ignoring the worried calls of the others, he rolled around and growled at the Russian who was standing above him. Tala did not realise that he was standing too close before Kai hooked one foot behind his and pulled. Stars exploded in his vision as the back of his head hit the ground.

Kai climbed to his feet, "You just don't know when to give up. Still the same, eh Tala?" The redhead rose a bit unsteadily, "No, I'm not." He took a couple of deep breaths before fisting his hand and punching Kai hard and then again, but the Bladebreaker got a hold of Tala's jacket as he fell, and they tumbled down together.

For a while it became a struggle to stay on top, both boys giving all they had. It ended with Kai sitting on Tala, one hand holding the front of the boy's shirt and the other ready to punch. Tala made no move to shield himself, but as he opened his mouth to say something Kai shouted, "Just shut up, Tala! Just shut up. Or I'll hit you so hard you'll see angels." The redhead laughed, "I already have a bloody saint cutting off my blood circulation, thank you very much." For a moment everything was silent. The two boys' heavy breathing was the only sound. Everyone else was holding their breaths. Tala's smile began to widen, "I knew it; you're too weak to hit me! You have always been weak. It's just so fitting; the chicken boy with the chicken bit beast."

He was abruptly cut off when Kai slammed his fist into Tala's face. The Russian's head snapped to the side and there it remained, a dull expression painting the sharp features. Blood began to trickle from his nose; Kai had hit hard. The Hiwatari supported himself on his left hand beside Tala's head. He took the boy's chin in the other hand and forced him to face his former friend. "You are the same, just the same," Kai whispered.

He leaned heavily on his arm, so close to the other boy now that he could feel his breath on his face. Cold fingertips trailed Tala's cheek, brushing through but not wiping away the tears that were running. And this time Tala did not argue, "Maybe it is you who has changed then." Kai nodded, blinking against his own tears. "Does it really matter?" He wondered. And Tala shook his head before he grabbed the front of Kai's jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

End


End file.
